


cuts & bruises

by hawksonfire



Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Bingo, Clint Barton has a Criminal Record, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Protective Bucky Barnes, Retired Clint Barton, our boys are kinky fucks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: “I don’t think I’d like prison,” Clint says sleepily.“Why’s that?” Bucky asks.“I’d miss you too much,” he says. Bucky’s chest vibrates under his head as he chuckles.Or, Clint gets arrested and Bucky bails him out.





	cuts & bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Clint Barton Bingo square O5 - Prison.  
Also written for Bucky Barnes Bingo Square U5 - Retirement.

**Clint**

It’s not like Clint _ meant _ to get arrested. Really, he just wanted to help. The flash of the camera makes him squint, and he hisses as the movement pulls at the sluggishly bleeding cut above his eye. “Name?” The officer booking him asks, looking bored.

“Clint Barton,” Clint sighs. There’s no use pretending otherwise. She’ll find out who he is when she runs his prints. Her eyes widen as she does exactly that, and she turns to look at him. 

“Mr. Hawkeye sir, I didn’t mean to -”

“No worries,” Clint interrupts. “Look, a night in the drunk tank would actually be really helpful for me, but would you mind sending an officer around to my address? I gotta make sure my tenants are alright.” She blinks at him.

“You... _ want _ to be put in jail?”

Clint nods. “The benches you got in there do wonders for my back.”

“Well... Alright, if you’re sure.” She uncuffs him and leads him towards the cell, locking the door behind him. Clint flops down on the bench and throws an arm over his eyes, something he only feels comfortable enough to do because it’s four pm on a Tuesday and there’s no one else in the cell with him. 

“Son of a bitch,” he curses, his arm landing right on the cut above his eye. “Fine,” he grumbles, tucking his arms behind his head and letting his eyes drift shut. Honestly, he shouldn’t even be in here. He just wanted to help. 

Stupid Russians, with their stupid bats and their stupid ‘bro’s’... Ugh. Clint hates them. And, it seems like they’re getting smarter - they paid some lady to scream right when he passed an alley, and Clint may be retired, but he’s not an _ asshole_. So he went running down the alley to try and help and was promptly ambushed by four wanna-be Bratva’s - all of which managed to escape before the cops got there. 

It’s really not fair that Clint’s the only one who came away bleeding. Sure, he got a couple of good hits in, but the cut above his eye and the ache in his ribs lend themselves to the conclusion that Clint is worse-off than the Russians. 

“Barton,” a voice growls, and Clint opens his uncut eye a fraction to see - 

“Bucky?” Clint sits up, holding in a hiss of pain as his ribs shift. “What are you doing here?”

“Cops called, said Hawkeye had been arrested. Steve was busy, Tony didn’t want to, and no one could find Natalia. So I’m here to pick you up.” Bucky’s gruff voice does more to soothe Clint’s far-more-frazzled-than-he-realized nerves, and he relaxes a tad. 

“You got enough money to pay my bail?” Clint asks, but then the cop from earlier is unlocking the door to the cell.

“Your bail’s fully paid up, Mr. Barton,” she says cheerfully. “Hey, you think I could get your autograph? My daughter’s deaf and she’s nuts about you. It would make her year.”

Clint melts a little bit, because kids may or may not be his weak spot. “Sure, who do I make it out to?”

“Lili,” the officer says with a grin, handing him a piece of paper. Clint signs it with a flourish (more of a scribble, really) and doodles a little picture of Lucky eating pizza, then hands it back to the officer with a salute. “Thanks, she’ll love it!”

“I’m glad,” Clint offers, and then Bucky is pulling him out of the cop shop, hand gently wrapped around Clint’s bicep. “We got somewhere to be, babe?” Bucky blushes and shakes his head. 

“Sorry,” he says, releasing Clint’s arm. “Cops make me a little nervous.”

“Sure,” Clint agrees, “I get that.” He slides his hand down Bucky’s and entwines their fingers, grinning as Bucky’s blush deepens. 

“How did you end up in prison anyway, you’re retired,” Bucky asks.

Clint shrugs. “Russians are getting smarter.”

Bucky scowls. “I’m gonna come over tomorrow and make a scene.”

“Fine with me, babe, Lucky misses you anyway.” Clint grins at Bucky, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Bucky blushes deeper and scowls harder, and Clint snickers. “It’s funny that you still get all blushy when I do that, and we’ve been dating for years now.”

Bucky shoves him. “Yeah yeah, whatever. You still make that adorable squeaking noise when I manhandle you.”

“That’s because I’m bigger than you!” Clint protests. “I’ve got half a foot on you, it shouldn’t be that easy for you to move me around!”

“I do it because it’s adorable,” Bucky shrugs and then he proceeds to lift Clint up and carry him for six steps, laughing at his protests the whole way. “See?” Bucky says after he puts Clint down. “Adorable!"

“Shut up,” Clint grumbles. He can feel his cheeks warming, and Bucky laughing at him isn’t helping. “Y’know, I’ve got a bunch of free time now that I’m retired,” Clint says, trying to change the subject. “We could go on vacation.”

“Where, prison?” Bucky snorts. “Probably the one place I’m not banned.”

“That’s ridiculous, babe,” Clint says, squeezing Bucky’s hand. “You’re not banned in Latveria.”

“That’s because Victor Von Doom thinks I would make an excellent bodyguard, and refuses to understand that I won’t be coming to work for him unless he lifts _ your _ ban.”

“I still don’t understand why I’m banned,” Clint complains, “I didn’t even do anything!”

“Sweetheart, you blew up the back portion of his castle,” Bucky says, amused.

“Because he had a hoard of DoomBots stored there!” Clint says vehemently.

“It was still royal property,” Bucky reminds him. 

Clint pouts. “He deserved it.”

“Probably,” Bucky allows, “But you have to follow his ban regardless.”

“I’m gonna sneak in one day,” Clint decides, “Show him that I don’t need a ban.”

“Doll, I think that would do the opposite of what you’re intending,” Bucky says, laughing. “You’d end up in prison again, and even Tony wouldn’t be able to bail you out.” 

“But you’d come get me, right babe?”

“You have to ask?” Bucky says. “Yeah, I’d come get you. If only so I could yell at you.”

“I would take whatever punishment you decided to dole out,” Clint says solemnly.

“Hm, _ whatever _ punishment, huh?” Bucky says thoughtfully.

“I’m probably going to regret that, aren’t I?” Clint sighs. Bucky’s punishments are usually sexual in nature, and Clint always loves them _ after _ the fact - but he absolutely hates them during. He always ends up crying or begging or something, it’s embarrassing. 

“Probably,” Bucky agrees. The rest of the walk back to the Tower is spent in comfortable silence - Clint thinking about what Bucky’s thinking about, and Bucky thinking up the punishment he’s going to give Clint for getting arrested. Again. 

“Naps first?” Clint asks hopefully, and Bucky snorts. 

“Fine, nap first,” he says, and Clint cheers before pulling Bucky towards their bed and flopping onto it. He kicks off his clothes until he’s left in just his boxers, watches Bucky do the same, and then crawls nearly on top of him when the other man climbs into the bed. 

“I don’t think I’d like prison,” he says sleepily.

“Why’s that?” Bucky asks. 

“I’d miss you too much,” he says. Bucky’s chest vibrates under his head as he chuckles. 

“I’d miss you too, sweetheart.” Bucky unhooks his hearing aids gently and puts them on the nightstand, then wraps an arm around Clint. Clint falls asleep to the warmth of Bucky’s arm around his shoulders and the reassuring rise and fall of his chest underneath his head. 

(When Clint wakes up a couple hours later and there’s a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold on the pillow beside him, he grins. He really loves being retired.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tweets](https://twitter.com/candycanedarcy)
> 
> follow me on the [ tumbles](https://candycanedarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
